number of things you should not do to surtain ppl
by Death Demon and a Blood Angel
Summary: The title says it all. Hope you like it! This is for all ODOW characters.
1. 44 Things Peter Devilen Should NOT DO!

**_I got this idea from another user. Izzy Bella 1235 help write this._

* * *

**

44 Things Peter Devilen Should NOT DO!!

1. He is not allowed to leave Alexandra at a strip club no matter how much he thinks she needs to 'get loose'.

2. He can't go on stage during an assembaly and rap about his 'Evil Minions' (see # 13) and how they are going to eat us all.

3. He can't video tape Zetsumei's sleep overs,

4. And then put them on youtube.

5. He is not allowed to turn the sprinklers on during cheerleading practice.

6. He can't dye Zetsumei's hair pink,

7. And then blame it on X – ray.

8. He can't hum Baby Got Back as Tiffany walks by,

9. . . . or any other girl.

10. He can't sneack into the girls' bathroom and write "For a good time call Suki" on the walls.

11. He can't call Grace Grandma.

12. He CAN'T through food in school.

13. He can't call cherry pies his 'Evil Minions'.

14. Or make them attack Izzy.

15. And then through them at Izzy when they don't obay.

16. Don't call Zetsumei from someone's phone, change his voice, and then tell her he's dead.

17. Cant call Izzy lesbian.

18. And say that's why she never had a boyfriend.

19. The birds are not out to get him,

20. Niether is the FBI,

21. . . . or the MIB.

22. Russa is not a nuddist colony.

23. He can't tell kid's he's a ninja.

24. And then teach them how to walk up trees.

25. Can't tie principle's pants to the flag pole next to the football field during a game,

26. And then sing the National Anthum to the pants.

27. And say that his violin told him to do it.

28. He can't say that his violin told him to do anything.

29. He's not allowed to tell Zetsumei that pink is her color.

30. He can't call Zetsumei shorty,

31. . . . or say anything about her height.

32. He can't put a sign on Zetsumei's back that says "Hug Me"

33. Or "Kiss Me I'm Irish",

34. Or any sign at all.

35. He isn't allowed to celebrate April 1st.

36. He can't give X-ray "Mountain Dew" when he's thirsty.

37. He can't fill Izzy's locker with real spiders and bugs,

38. He can't do # 37 even if there fake.

39. He can't call Izzy the Prep Queen,

40. Or Alexandra the Queen of Dum Blonds.

41. He can't steal Zetsumei's uniform,

42. And then where it to school no matter how hot he thinks he looks.

43. He can't dye Izzy's cheerleading uniform pink.

* * *

"He dyed your hair pink?" Grace asked.

"Yea. Don't remind me. Look at the football team. There hair! It's ... Peter." Zetsumei said.

"Yep. I think that would be number."

"Yea." Zetsuemi taped the list to Peter's locker. And then wrote number 44.

44. He can not dye the football team's hair neon purple by putting hair dye in their helmets.

"What's that?" Peter asked.

"It's your rules." Grace said.

"Follow them and you live. And if you don't the consiquences are huge." Zetsumei said.

"Be careful." Grace added. The girls walked away leaving Peter confused, and wondering what the hell just happened.


	2. 25ThingsYouShouldNOTDOToTheFootballTeam!

_**This was done by me. Idea of friend, and 1 and 2 are from a friend.**_

* * *

**25 Things That You Should NOT DO to the Football Team! (Zetsumei)**

_1.) Do not decorate their locker room with make up!_

_2.) Or switch their jerseys with cheer leading uniforms!_

_3.) Or ballerina out fits, no matter how good they look in tights._

_4.) Don't die their hair,_

_5.) Or there jerseys._

_6.) Don't call them Pretty Little Princesses,_

_7.) And then put crowns on their heads._

_8.) Don't make fun of their practice,_

_9.) And how they take ballet lessons._

_10.) Don't go around the school calling them Pretty Little Princesses,_

_11.) Or call them that at a game during a game,_

_12.) Or at all._

_13.) And then tell them it's no big deal being in touch with your feminine side._

_14.) Don't Photoshop the team's group picture so there wearing tutus,_

_15.) And put "Football Team In Real Life" as the caption,_

_16.) And then hang them up on the school walls._

_17.) If you're shorter then them (Zet) don't ask them How the weather is up there?_

_18.) Don't fill their lockers with pink flowers or other girly stuff._

_19.) Don't give them bad brownies no matter how funny their face is when they eat them._

_20.) Don't put sequences on their uniforms._

_21.) And tell them their the prettiest girls in the school,_

_22.) Or they would be the prettiest girls at a ball._

_23.) Don't convince kids that the football team is over sized girls,_

_24.) Or convince them that the team's real name is Pretty Little Princesses._

"Zetsumei, did u really do all those?" Isabella asked.

"Ummm. . . maybe." Zetsumei answers.

The football team comes running toward Zetsumei chasing her around the football field.

"Izzy a lil help here!"

"Sorry sis. Can't help you out of this one."

"I thought you said you would protect me. Lair!"

"I don't do football players." Isabella adds number 25 on for the team and sticks it on Zetsumei's locker.

_25.) Don't ever call them 'momma's boys' on the intercom!!_

* * *

_**Please tell me what other characters i should do for this!! Thnx for the reveiws!!**_


	3. 31 Signs of the Apocolypse! ! !

**_This is the most important thing you will ever read. So I hope you like it, and review._**

* * *

**31 Signs of the Apocolypse (End of World)**

_1! Izzy willingly wearing pink._

_2! PJ wearing a dress._

_3! Grace willingly dancing._

_4! Lee wanting to go to a dance._

_5. Izzy not speaking "French"._

_6. Grace going out with a BOY!! (or anyone else.)_

_7. Alex not liking guys._

_8. Tenichi not being perverted._

_9! Zetsumei and Lee hugging people._

_10. Zetsumei getting a tan._

_11. PJ not tripping._

_12. PJ growing his hair out long._

_13. Samantha not butting into other people's conversation._

_14! Zetsumei not dropping something a week after she gets it._

_15. Izzy without her claws (nails.)_

_16. Izzy not threatening people._

_17! Zetsumei without her jacket._

_18! Bean – Bean riding bus in the afternoon (right after school.)_

_19. Inuhimegimi not being paranoid._

_20. Tiffany shaving more than one a month._

_21. Tiffany not having a crush on a Mexican (no offense.)_

_22. Zetsumei not cutting herself on non-sharp objects (note: she has cut her self on plastic spatulas, basket balls, and plastic razors bladeless.)_

_23. Grace not having allergies._

_24. Grace's brother not being fat._

_25. Lee not being rude, sarcastic, and blunt._

_26. Lee talking a lot._

_27. Zetsumei not having a crush on a random guy (LEE I SO DO NOT DO THAT!!), or any guy with_

_the name of James or Peter (OK SO THAT IS TURE, BUT STILL WHO TOLD YOU TO WRITE THIS?)_

_28. Izzy not poking someone._

_29. Grace not winking creepily at Zetsumei._

_30. Zetsumei not writing._

* * *

O my god! Whats with all the ! After a number?" Grace asked.

"Oh that means it actually happened already." Lee said.

"Holy crap that's 8. Good thing I wont get a boyfriend soon."

"You never Know. Raven is the author. She could make you go out with Nimrod."

"If she does I'll stop editing."

"Okay, so it wont be Nimrod." Raven said.

"Raven!!" Grace yelled.

"You don't power over me."

Grace towers over me. "Okay so you have a lot of power. But you'll get a boyfriend eventually."

"Yeah when the Apocolypse happens."

"Okay. Bring on the Apocolypse!!"

Lee shakes her head, "Raven your crazy, and Grace good luck with that."

"Lee your nuts." Lees smacks Raven in the head, "Never mind. Your the Queen of Smacking."

* * *

_31. Lee wont smack people **EVER.**_

* * *

Hope you guys liked this one. Thanks for the reviews. The next few will been done by Lee, Grace, Izzy, and Raven (me) since we have nothing to do on the bus. Some of these are true (especially the ones with the !). Please review!!


End file.
